


Beside you

by LarrysPencil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, beside you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysPencil/pseuds/LarrysPencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a million miles away and Harry knows just what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii.
> 
> I'm sorry for this. It just happened because I couldn't stop listening to this song and I couldn't get this picture out of my head so. Yeah, short little thing that I cant explain.
> 
> Kudos and comments are not only appreciated but begged for.

Beside You by 5sos  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDF71dmQ8-Y

Louis crept through his and Harry’s room towards the closet. With each step he lowered his foot to the ground as quiet as he could, in his best attempt to keep Harry sleeping. His goal was to acquire a shirt of Harry’s that he could easily label as his favorite; it was a long-sleeved navy blue shirt with three buttons. He had to roll the sleeves up so they fit him, but he didn’t mind. He was almost done packing, and that was the last piece of clothing he needed.

 

Louis had been dreading this week for months now, it being the week he had scheduled to go on vacation with Eleanor. They have three weeks off and with this being the second of them; he had to go to some island with her. He didn’t mind Eleanor, she was nice and funny, but it was the fact that he had to pretend to love her or even be attracted to her, for that matter, was what was difficult.

 

His eyes skimmed the closet until they landed on the shirt. He slid it off the hanger and lifted the shirt up to his face because it smelt like Harry. He loved it. Louis turned around to place it into his suitcase when he was faced with a half-naked, sleepy Harry. 

 

“Good morning.” He said, grinning down at Louis. Harry looked down at the shirt in his hands, his smile growing wider.

 

Louis felt his face turn a bright shade of red, “Hi babe…” He chuckled at himself, “Morning.”

 

“Aw, you’re taking my shirt with you?” Harry smirked at him.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling, “Shut up. I need it.” 

 

Harry held Louis’ waist and leaned down but Louis turned his head so Harry kissed his cheek. “Literally, it’s been way to long for you to still try and kiss me pre-teeth brushing.” Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry.

 

Harry whined and walked to the bathroom. Louis trotted to his suitcase and placed the shirt on top of the rest of his clothes and zipped the bag. He sat on his bed and sighed, waiting for Harry to come back.

 

When he walked back into the bedroom, now dressed in sweatpants that gripped his lower waist, Louis looked up at him with the most distressed facial expression he could make. “I don’t want to leave.”

 

Harry climbed on top of Louis and pushed him back so he was lying on the bed. He leaned down and kissed Louis. It was passionate and loving but also desperate and laced with want. Once they broke apart Harry whispered against Louis’ mouth, “Don’t Ever Leave.”

 

-

 

Louis was at the airport ready to board the plane after a half an hour of saying goodbye to Harry in the van. Seeing how it takes that long every time, their managers plan according to that, now. 

 

He shuffled his feet and gripped his carry-on through the hallway leading to the plane. He already knew this was going to be miserable, so he stuck his earphones in both ears and turned the volume all of the way up to try and dull his annoyance. 

 

This plane was taking him to New York, where he would be meeting Eleanor, and they would be taking a second flight to the island. He thinks the island was in Central America, but he truly had no idea. 

 

-

 

It was three nights in and Louis was inevitably desolate. He was lying in his bed at three in the morning, sleepless. It’s only eleven where Harry is. Maybe he’s awake too, he thought. He sat up and looked over at his phone. He snatched it up from the night stand and walked out to the balcony of his room. Resting against the railing, he called Harry.

 

“Hello?” Harry said. He was definitely awake before this. 

 

“Hi, babe.” Louis said quietly. 

 

“Lou! What time is it there?” He sounded worried.

 

“Three. I can’t sleep. I miss you.” 

 

Harry let out a breath, “I miss you too. I miss you so much.” Neither of them spoke for a little bit, Louis held his breath along with a few tears. “Lou?”

 

Louis paused, trying to prepare his voice so he didn’t sound on the verge of tears. “Yeah?” He managed to get out, but it was wet and he definitely sounded upset.

 

“Where are you right now?” Harry said slowly.

 

“Harry, I’m a million miles away.” Louis said to him.

 

“No, what are you doing? Where /are/ you?” He asked him again.

 

“I’m… I’m on the balcony.” Louis told him, wondering why he would possibly be asking him this.

 

“Look up.”

 

“What?” Louis questioned.

 

“Look up!” Harry told him for the second time.

 

Louis did as he was told and glanced up at the night sky. Wow, he thought, he didn’t even notice how beautiful the stars were right now.

 

“Yeah, wow.” Harry said on the other line and Louis realized he must have spoken his thought aloud. “Louis, I know we’re far.” Harry paused “…But we- we’re both going to fall  
asleep underneath the same sky… Right? And.. I’m looking at the same stars as you are right now. So… if you think about it, we aren’t that far away from each other. I’m right here.”

 

Louis was definitely crying now. He smiled into the phone, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Boo. Now, please, get some sleep.” Harry says, soothingly.

 

“I’m coming home soon.” Louis says, even though he knows Harry’s already aware of that.

 

“I know, and I can’t wait.” 

 

“Okay, goodnight. I love you.” Louis shuts his eyes.

 

“G’night. Love you.” Then the line goes dead and he slips it into his pocket. 

 

He looks up at the stars one last time and he can tell there is another pair of beautiful, green eyes looking up at the same ones as he was. He smiles to himself and wonders how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://louismcniceass.tumblr.com)


End file.
